Absit omen
by Legumevert
Summary: Il n'avait pas le choix. Une terreur grinçante lui enserrait le cœur. Il se souvenait des cris, des visages figés dans la pierre, des rouges incendiaires du ciel. Dipper savait qu'il allait le regretter. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il tendit la main vers les flammes bleues; la voix doucereuse du démon lui vrillait encore les oreilles. C'était pour Mabel. Il n'avait pas le choix.
1. Chapter 1

Le gamin détestait les hôpitaux. Le blanc des murs, le blanc du sol, celui du plafond, des draps, des blouses, et même le teint blafard des malades qui arpentaient les couloirs d'un air absent quand ils n'étaient pas cantonnés dans leur chambre. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, mantra rassurant auquel se raccrocher. Il l'avait répétée jusqu'à ce que les mots se vident de leur sens. Des lettres jetées en pâture à un cerveau qui ne demandait qu'à s'occuper. Dipper avait d'abord regardé le temps filer sur sa montre, se perdant au hasard des bribes de conversation autour de lui. Il avait essayé de se rassurer. De poser des questions. Le silence qui les avait accueillies lui avait laissé un goût amer sur la langue, bien plus que le jargon incompréhensible qu'on lui avait seriné à deux ou trois reprises. Il avait appris à faire face au danger à foncer tête baissée quand il le fallait. On avait exigé de lui des choses bien plus effrayantes que de rester assis sur une chaise inconfortable, les bras croisés.

Peut-être que c'était les bavardages sans queue-ni-tête de Mabel qui lui manquaient. Peut-être qu'il était juste inquiet. Peut-être que c'était juste cet endroit qui lui filait la nausée, ou un pressentiment qui lui serrait l'estomac. Peut-être qu'il était juste paranoïaque. Peut-être que tous ces visages n'avaient rien de lugubre.

-Elle va s'en sortir, Dipper.

Ou peut-être qu'il refusait de voir les choses en face.

-Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-il, les mots étranglés par le nœud dans sa gorge. Tout va…

-Dipper !

-Stan ! Ford !

Un sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de Dipper. Une vague de soulagement emporta la chape de plomb qui lui écrasait les poumons : si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose, c'était ses oncles. Et pourquoi ça, susurrait une voix cynique à l'arrière de son crâne. Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'ils fassent, au juste ? Qu'ils arrangent les choses avec un claquement de doigts ? C'est déplacé, et c'est égoïste. Dipper l'envoya paître. Il avait trop besoin de soutien pour prêter l'oreille à une logique par trop cruelle. Ford et Stan lui semblaient vieux comme le monde aussi sage que lui pour l'un, et aussi indestructible pour l'autre. Il les avait revus, pas loin d'un an plus tôt, quand lui et Mabel étaient revenus à Gravity Falls. Les deux comparses avaient fait halte au Mystery shack, rien que pour les revoir. Dipper avait pensé qu'une panique latente aurait gelé son sang dans ses veines tandis que le bus dépassait le panneau de bois vermoulu, que les arbres grimaceraient, que les pierres lui lanceraient de funestes avertissements. Il aurait un milliard de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur. Mais rien de tel n'était arrivé. Parce que tout le monde était là, parce que Mabel était là, et surtout parce que ses oncles étaient là.

Et qu'ils arrangeaient toujours tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?

-Je…

Dipper baissa la tête, sourcils froncés, bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, exactement ? La scène se rejouait dans sa tête, imprimée sur ses rétines : sa mine renfrognée ce matin-là, et sa sœur qui courait, les bras écartés, sautant par-dessus chaque fissure sur le trottoir. « Souris un peu », qu'elle avait dit. « Tu peux pas résister à une tornade de bonne humeur ! Fiouuu », et Mabel qui tournait autour de lui, sans faire attention à rien, comme d'habitude. Elle tournait sur elle-même, elle tournait autour de lui, et d'un seul coup, d'un seul, comme sorti de nulle part-

-Elle…

-T'inquiète pas, gamin. Tout va bien se passer.

Dipper hocha la tête. Il avait envie de croire ce que Stan lui disait, et si ça impliquait d'ignorer ostensiblement l'inquiétude dans sa voix, alors soit, il le ferait. Il retiendrait son souffle et s'enterrerait la tête dans le sable aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

-Où sont vos parents ?

-A l'intérieur, répondit Dipper en désignant la porte à sa gauche.

Elle n'avait l'air rien, tache blanche dans un paysage tout aussi immaculé. Un bête passage à double-battants, sans rien de spécial. Malgré ça, elle donnait envie à Dipper de partir très loin. De se réfugier ailleurs, n'importe où du moment où il n'aurait pas à la voir. Derrière cette porte, il y avait ses parents. Il y avait sa sœur, et probablement un docteur en plein monologue.

-On m'a dit qu'il fallait pas les déranger. J'ai essayé d'écouter, mais…

-Comme si on allait m'interdire de voir comment va ma nièce, grommela Stan entre ses dents. Ils pourront bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en tamponne. Ford, tu…

-Reste avec le gamin, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Ford par-dessus le claquement définitif de la porte.

Un agacement tout justifié lui faisait d'ordinaire lever les yeux au ciel quand on l'appelait comme ça. Il avait quinze ans, presque seize, et même si ses jambes qui refusaient de pousser démentaient ses protestations, plus rien d'un gosse. Mais il y avait des moments où être un gamin, c'était pas plus mal. Ford s'assit dans la chaise à côté de lui, minuscule pour sa carrure imposante. Le vieil homme devait être à court de mots, et se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu. Dipper ne lui en voulut pas, et esquissa un sourire peu convaincant pour le rassurer. Un peu tremblant, un peu faux aux commissures, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

-Je comprends pas, capitula-t-il. On a fait tellement de choses, à Gravity Falls. C'était risqué, c'était n'importe quoi. Et là, on marchait juste. Y avait pas de monstre, pas de danger, pas de rien du tout, oncle Ford. C'était juste… Une journée normale, alors pourquoi elle…

-Il n'y a pas besoin de monstres pour qu'il y ait des accidents, Dipper. Ta mère m'a expliqué au téléphone. On a fait aussi vite que possible. Je suis sûr que Mabel ira bien.

Dipper déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, encore moins devant Ford. Il devait être une des seules personnes à le traiter en égal -ou presque, assez en tout cas pour que Dipper ne veuille pas flancher.

-Ils ont dit quelque chose ?

Dénégation silencieuse. Rien, en tout cas, que Dipper aurait pu vraiment saisir.

-Pas depuis un moment, explicita le garçon. Mais y avait du sang partout. Et, quand elle est arrivée, ils avaient tous l'air… Tellement…

-C'est leur boulot d'agir vite. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils se précipitent, ni qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

-Ils ont parlé… D'un truc à la tête, d'un autre… Aux poumons ou je sais plus, et…

Il parlait comme on pleurait, sans s'en rendre compte. Il fallait que ça sorte. Ils avaient parlé d'un truc à la tête, d'un autre aux poumons, ils s'étaient agités comme autant de fourmis, chacun à sa place, ils l'avaient assis sur une chaise. Il avait attendu des heures et des heures avec ses parents et, depuis que le médecin les avait faits entrer dans la pièce, il attendait seul. Il attendait avec Ford, et il aurait espéré s'endormir, se réveiller dans son lit -parce que Mabel aurait sauté dessus en chantant une chanson débile sur des poneys à l'intelligence douteuse, quelque chose de ce genre.

Et s'ils sortaient dans la matinée, il empêcherait sa sœur de faire l'imbécile sur le trottoir. Il serait de bonne humeur, pour éviter qu'elle soit piquée de l'envie de lui remonter le moral. Il marcherait à droite, côté route. Il trouverait quelque chose et cette histoire n'aurait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Ford s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, mais des cris de l'autre côté de la porte l'interrompirent. Pas des hurlements désespérés, mais les imprécations pétries de politesse de Stan. Sa voix de stentor aurait pu faire trembler les murs de peur. Mince, se dit Dipper, la mort elle-même aurait eu tôt fait de reculer pour éviter qu'il lui passe ses nerfs dessus. Le gamin serra les poings sur son T-shirt, raide dans son siège. Ford n'en menait pas plus large. Il aurait aimé se lever et coller l'oreille aux battants, mais ses jambes ne l'auraient pas porté jusque-là. Traîtres de genoux.

-Je les emmerde, les probabilités ! Cette gamine pourrait se faire rouler dessus par un tank et se réveiller comme si de rien n'était, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

D'autres voix étouffées où on devinait des invitations au calme.

Le cœur de Dipper manqua un battement quand la porte s'ouvrit, fausse note sur son staccato effréné -boum, boum, boum.

-Merde !

Les parents de Dipper s'étaient endormis. La lumière blafarde des moniteurs éclairait une partie de leur visage fatigué. Le garçon se prit à espérer que l'épuisement les avait emportés trop loin pour les laisser rêver les tics qui craquelaient de loin en loin ces masques de cire semblaient toutefois lui murmurer le contraire. Il tendit l'oreille, mais les pas de Stan s'étaient estompés dans le couloir, couverts depuis longtemps par le bip régulier qui vrillait le silence de la chambre. Ford était assis à côté de lui, le regard perdu dans le vague, ou peut-être au contraire fixé sur quelque point qu'il était le seul à voir.

-Oncle Ford ?

Le vieil homme mit un moment à réagir, et adressa à Dipper un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ?

-Ce qu'ils ont dit sur Mabel. C'était faux, hein ? Elle va se réveiller ?

-Les médecins racontent beaucoup de choses. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait…

-Mais ils le pensaient.

-Il est trop tôt pour qu'ils pensent quoi que ce soit.

-Mais ils avaient l'air sûrs d'eux.

Le son de sa propre voix lui était étranger déplacé, dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Dipper pensa aux mots échangés à mi-voix des salles d'attente, et au silence sépulcral des églises.

-Ils ne peuvent rien faire du tout, asséna-t-il à contrecœur, conscient que formuler les choses risquait de donner corps à une situation qu'il n'avait pas envie de saisir.

Le gamin garda les yeux rivés sur le visage de son mentor. Il aurait eu besoin qu'il lui réponde quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Tout génie qu'il était, Ford ne trouva aucune parole qui n'aurait pas pesé trop lourd. L'espoir dans les non-dits de son neveu avait changé sa langue en plomb. Dipper savait qu'il aurait dû se taire.

Mais ses oncles arrangeaient toujours tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Et toi ? Il y a forcément quelque chose que tu puisses faire. Une machine, un truc quelconque, une formule, un…

-Il n'y a rien, Dipper. Je peux recoudre une plaie, chasser des démons, inventer des machines. Mais pas ça.

-Il y a forcément quelque chose, répéta le brun. Quelque chose à faire, à… La machine à remonter le temps, on pourrait utiliser ça !

-Elle a été détruite. Et depuis que le Bébé du Temps a disparu, on ne peut plus compter là-dessus.

-Alors autre chose ! Y a bien…

-Dipper.

-Mabel peut pas mourir !

Son cœur s'était fêlé sur la fin. Elle était là, sa vérité : Mabel pouvait pas partir comme ça. Pas alors qu'ils avaient survécu à tant de choses. Pas juste en jouant sur le trottoir. Pas comme ça, et pas maintenant.

-On ne peut qu'attendre.

-Laisse-moi.

Les traits de Ford se figèrent, et Dipper regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche. C'était pas sa faute. C'était égoïste. Il le savait très bien -et pourtant, il pouvait déjà sentir les reproches affluer dans sa poitrine, prêts à éclater. Il n'y avait pas de mot d'excuses parmi eux.

Dipper savait qu'il devrait en chercher plus tard. A cet instant, il ne put que tourner la tête et se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Ford lui sembla avoir pris vingt ans quand il se leva il aurait presque discerner de nouvelles rides dans la semi-obscurité.

-Je vais chercher un café, lança-t-il en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

La pièce parut soudainement vide à Dipper, malgré la présence de ses parents et celle de Mabel, ses cheveux coupés et son visage couvert de bandages, bardé de cathéters. Assis sur sa chaise en plastique, il enfouit son visage dans la couverture de sa sœur. « On ne peut qu'attendre ». Ford avait raison. Les tripes du gosse se serrèrent à cette idée. Il était trop tôt pour se résigner. Trop tôt pour baisser les bras. Et malgré tout ça -on ne peut qu'attendre. Un milliard de pensées vinrent s'écraser contre l'écho de Ford, incapable de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. « Mon chéri, il faut continuer à y croire, d'accord ? Il faut être fort. Pour l'instant, elle… ». Sa mère, le visage bouffi. Ni une armée de gobelins, ni un fantôme ne pourraient l'aider.

-Remonter le temps. Un truc dimensionnel.

Même Ford ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas avant qu'il soit trop tard. Pas avant que-

-Mabel…

Ses murmures se perdirent dans la léthargie qui envahit les esprits avant que les songes ne les emportent. Dans la torpeur d'un demi-sommeil, Dipper continua d'énumérer toutes les solutions impossibles, tous les recours inutiles, toutes les incantations et toutes les prières désespérées qui hantaient son esprit. Les derniers vinrent mourir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

-On ne peut qu'attendre, marmonna sa voix endormie et cassée.

On ne peut qu'attendre.

-Pas nécessairement. Flatté que tu aies pensé à moi, petit !


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES**

J'ai longuement hésité entre Dandinou et Waddles, mais Waddles ce sera. Pareil pour Bill, j'ai rien contre Crypto mais je vais finir par me tromper sans faire attention et tant qu'à faire, autant être constante. J'ai gardé le "paysage mental" pour le mindscape cela dit. Parce que de l'anglais qui s'incruste au milieu de tout, ça faisait encore plus bizarre que de dire "paysage mental". Voilà pour mes déboires de traduction.

La situation est mise en place, ne reste plus qu'à voir comment tout ce joyeux bazar peut partir en cacahuète dans les prochains chapitres. Je vous laisse faire le tri dans ce que raconte Bill. A bientôt à tous, et merci ! Du love sur vous.

 _La lumière des réverbères s'invitait dans ma chambre par les volets entrouverts. De loin en loin, les phares d'une voiture se heurtaient à la fenêtre. S'il y en avait eu plus, j'aurais pu les compter pour m'endormir. Je me demande parfois où peuvent aller ces gens au beau milieu de la nuit -des heures où la réalité avait du mal à écraser les hypothèses les plus folles que mon cerveau fatigué balbutiait. Le sommeil les changeait en songes sans contours. Je ne sais plus ce que j'avais fait, ce jour-là sans doute une journée de cours. Fade, comparée à l'été que nous venions de passer à Gravity Falls. Mais j'étais harassé, vanné, et j'avais envie de dormir._

 _La porte de ma chambre avait grincé en s'ouvrant, et le visage de Mabel s'était découpé dans l'embrasure. Un peu échevelée, elle avait hésité à entrer, Waddles sur les talons. J'avais levé la tête, sourcils froncés._

 _-Dipper ? J'arrive pas à dormir._

 _-Hein ?_

 _Elle avait doucement refermé derrière elle, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Je m'attendais à une blague, un commentaire, quelque chose, mais quels qu'aient été les mots qui lui pendaient aux lèvres, elle n'avait rien dit._

 _-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je sais pas, c'était…_

 _Je m'étais forcé à sourire, adossé à la tête de lit. Du Mabel tout craché. Je comprenais. Moi aussi, je faisais des cauchemars -pas toujours, mais parfois. Les visions qui me laissaient tranquille le jour rampaient derrière mes paupières le soir venu. Un grand-guignol de pieds, de boules de billard et de statues de pierre qui passait en fanfare._

 _-Je peux dormir avec toi ?_

 _Je m'étais décalé pour laisser de la place à ma sœur. Ce stupide cochon avait suivi, écrasant mes jambes au passage, et Mabel s'était enfouie sous la couette. Elle souriait aussi, maintenant._

 _Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu la protéger de ses mauvais rêves quand je ne pouvais rien faire contre les miens, mais elle souriait quand même avant de s'endormir comme une masse._

 _-Merci, Dipper._

 _J'avais grommelé une réponse -quelque chose de spirituel ou d'inutile, je sais plus non plus. Ce que je sais, c'est que quand on était tous les deux, ça allait mieux. On n'avait plus peur. Elle me protégeait, et je la protégeais en retour._

 _Si c'était pour Mabel, j'avais jamais vraiment le choix. Alors même si je regrette la façon dont les choses ont tourné, je la sauverais quand même._

Les muscles de Dipper se tendirent instantanément. Une main éthérée lui étreignait la poitrine et ni la colère, ni l'apathie qui avaient usé ses nerfs ne purent lui faire desserrer sa poigne. Une terreur endémique et grinçante aux accents grotesques. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui l'avait balayé quand la voiture avait déboulé de nulle part et que Mabel s'était écroulée le garçon ne s'en trouvait pas moins paralysé.

-Surpris, gamin ? Tu tires la tête d'un merlan frit à un enterrement ! Je m'attendais à de joyeuses retrouvailles ! J'aurais dû apporter un cadeau, peut-être ?

Dipper avait reculé dans sa chaise et instinctivement secoué la tête. Toute forme de répartie avait déserté son esprit, ne laissant derrière elle que _ réflexes pour lui crier de sauver sa peau. L'amusement qui transparaissait dans la voix du démon ne suffisait pas à illuminer son regard. Il scintillait dans la pénombre, quelque part entre l'éclat froid des étoiles et le halo cirrhosé des vieux lampadaires. Bill n'avait besoin ni de crocs ni de griffes pour vous glacer les sangs. Il sembla au contraire au garçon que sa voix nasillarde et sa forme infantile sortaient de ses plus vieux cauchemars : le monstre sous le lit, les chuintements dans le placard, les créatures sans forme tapis dans les ombres d'une chambre d'enfant. Sauf que t'es plus un enfant, Dipper Pines. Debout. Ces assertions furent vite étouffées par le sang qui tambourina à ses tempes quand son cœur eut cessé d'oublier de battre.

-Allons bon. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'ignorer pour un petit différend vieux de trois ans ?

Différend. Une manière comme une autre de poser les choses. Dipper ouvrit la bouche, priant pour une réponse cinglante plutôt qu'un cri d'effroi. Il n'eut ni l'un ni l'autre, et le silence s'étala sur une centaine de petites éternités. Les secondes se fondaient les unes dans les autres sans se soucier du temps et, au milieu du camaïeu de gris qui avait envahi la chambre, il ne put articuler qu'un simple « Bill ». Plat, stupide, jeté là sur le ton des évidences qu'on débitait quand on ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Il parle !

Les accents enjoués du démon n'avaient pas leur place au chevet d'un malade -d'un mourant, corrigea la sale voix cynique qui refusait de ficher la paix au gamin. Bill n'avait pas sa place au chevet de Mabel. Il n'avait sa place nulle part.

-C'est toi qui m'as invoqué. J'espérais que tu le fasses. Voir cette pauvre petite dans un état pareil ! Si tu veux voir le bon côté des choses, dis-toi qu'elle sera moins bruyante, maintenant !

Dipper avait mal à la tête. Rationnalise. Fais le tri. Rien, dans cette journée, ne lui avait paru vraiment réel. Vraiment tangible. Le sang chaud sur ses mains, le regard vide de sa sœur, les yeux rouges de ses parents, et ses oncles, et le triangle luminescent qui flottait au-dessus du lit -il les voyait sans les voir. Une part de lui pensait toujours se réveiller tôt ou tard, inquiet seulement de la reprise des cours. Un détachement tout relatif qui n'empêchait pas son cœur de battre la chamade, ou une sueur froide de couler dans son dos, mais qui rendait le danger moins immédiat. Il pouvait réfléchir. Voir les choses d'un point de vue extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que, bégaya-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'organiser ses pensées. Comment…

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? Il y a des problèmes un peu plus… Pressants à gérer, non ?

Bill dirigea son unique œil vers la silhouette de Mabel. Les moniteurs entonnaient toujours leur calme litanie, mais pour combien de temps ? Dipper se mordit l'intérieur des joues et guigna la porte, résolument fermée. Il aurait aimé demander conseil à Ford. L'auteur des journaux aurait su quoi faire. Mais il lui avait dit de partir, et maintenant-

-Ton oncle ne risque pas d'arriver. Pas dans l'immédiat. On est aussi bien tous les deux de toute façon, non ? Il t'a déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ta sœur.

Bill claqua des doigts « on ne peut qu'attendre ». Rembobiner, replay, une phrase en boucle. Elle lui lacérait le cœur à chaque fois avec une précision morbide. Ford ne pouvait rien pour Mabel, ses parents non plus, les docteurs non plus, Stan non plus.

Dipper non plus.

-Comment t'as…

-Tu te poses les mauvaises questions, Pine Tree, l'interrompit Cipher, feignant l'agacement avec un naturel désarmant. Ce n'est pas « comment », mais « pourquoi ». Un indice ?

La scène de la matinée se rejoua devant lui : le ciel clair, les murs pastel, la tornade de bonne humeur, et Mabel qui tournait autour de lui, sans faire attention à rien, et d'un seul coup, d'un seul, comme sorti de nulle part-

Dipper ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, un goût métallique dans la bouche. Il s'était sans doute mordu ou peut-être était-ce juste le souvenir des gouttes de sang qui avaient éclaboussé son visage. Le gamin fut pris d'un soudaine envie de vomir. Cracher tripes et boyaux, puisqu'ils dansaient une si joyeuse gigue. Il aurait voulu garder les paupières closes : des sourires et des souvenirs joyeux y étaient imprimés en couleurs passées, aussi cruels que rassurants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il aurait aimé insuffler plus de courage et d'animosité à sa question. Si Bill s'amusait des tremblements incertains qui la gangrénaient, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux ? Tic, tac, tic, tic, tac, t-

-Arrête ça !

L'œil du démon s'arrondit un instant, avant d'être à nouveau plissé par ce qui devait être une parodie de sourire. Réfléchis, Dipper. Réfléchis. Cipher évitait ses questions, leur en opposant systématiquement d'autres. Comme on chasserait des mouches enquiquinantes du dos de la main, sans y accorder de véritable attention. _Est-ce qu'elles en méritent vraiment ? Mabel va mourir si tu ne fais rien. Il n'a pas tort, hein ? Tic, tac._

-Tu m'as appelé au secours, me voilà ! Tu veux que j'aide ta sœur ? Pas de souci. Je peux même lui rendre les quelques dents qu'elle a perdues au passage, celles de la vieille dans la chambre d'à côté ont pas l'air si mal.

Impossible d'aligner une pensée sans que son vis-à-vis l'interrompe -et quand Bill se lassait enfin de ses laïus, ses propres démons prenaient la relève leur discours était moins créatif, mais ils étaient tout aussi intarissables. Si le destin voulait que Mabel meure ici, alors il pouvait aller se faire voir. Mais-

Mabel.

-Tu pourrais vraiment l'aider ?

Dipper retint sa respiration. C'était rien qu'une question -pas un engagement, juste une question. Il nota un subtil changement dans l'atmosphère. Ce rien du tout fut suffisant Bill avait ferré le poisson. Les épaules du gamin s'avachirent : qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ? Ne pas écouter un mot et prier de se réveiller ? Que le Saint-Père aurait décidé de sauver sa sœur entretemps ? Attendre, les bras croisés, et regarder sa famille pleurer pendant que le monde continuait à tourner ?

Bill s'immobilisa près de son épaule, affecta un simulacre de réflexion pour la forme. Répondit, nonchalant :

-Ce serait pas facile, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour un ami ? Ses rêves sont atrocement colorés, mais je peux toujours la réveiller. Oh, tant qu'ils n'ont pas encore décidé de débrancher ce cas désespéré, évidemment.

Les lèvres de Dipper s'ouvrirent sur un « comment » qui n'en passa jamais la barrière. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Un regard en arrière, sur cet été qu'ils avaient passé à Gravity Falls, et cette affirmation devenait ridicule. Presque menaçante dans son ironie. Bill Cipher n'avait pas d'amis. Si Ford avait été là, il aurait ri à gorge déployée -oh, bien sûr, il aurait eu peur. Il aurait essayé de comprendre, et il aurait envoyé le démon ad patres, mais avant ça, il aurait ri. Dipper se raccrochait à cette idée comme un naufragé à une planche flottante : ils avaient vaincu Bill. Trois fois. Un être qui comptait trop de millénaires pour garder de vieilles rancunes.

Cet exposé bien rangé peinait à calmer sa conscience. Pas un os dans son corps ne répugnait pas à prêter l'oreille au démon -mais son cœur le suppliait de sauver Mabel, et il criait beaucoup plus fort. Bill Cipher n'avait pas d'amis. Mais il avait des contrats.

-Tu voudras quelque chose en retour ?

Le triangle sembla s'amuser de son regain de courage. Dipper sentit le nœud dans son estomac remonter le long de son œsophage à l'en étouffer. Il songea aux limites qu'il devait se poser. A toutes les choses plus importantes que Mabel. Il se perdit dans ses pulls fantasques, ses élans artistiques, les réflexions, les idioties, les posters dans sa chambre, les animaux bizarres, le caillou de compagnie, les éclats de rire. Qui s'occuperait de Dandinou ? Et il sut qu'il n'y en avait pas. Pas pour lui.

-Je pourrais être mesquin et demander quelque chose de compliqué. Mais après avoir passé autant de temps dans un endroit si… Peu éclairé, je me sens d'humeur charitable. Si tu ne m'avais pas invoqué, j'aurais pu rester coincé là un sacré moment. Je t'en dois une, considère ça comme un retour d'ascenseur, Pines.

Dipper se raidit, prêt à accuser le coup.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est t'arranger pour que toi et tes oncles retourniez à Gravity Falls.

-C'est tout ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Les motivations de Bill ne s'inscriraient pas au-dessus de lui juste parce qu'il l'avait fixé avec trop d'insistance, pas plus que son masque mielleux n'allait s'effriter d'un simple regard. De tout ce qu'il aurait pu demander, il choisissait quelque chose d'aussi simple. Anecdotique. Ford et Stan faisaient régulièrement des escales à Gravity Falls. De tout ce qu'il aurait pu demander, ç'avait été ça.

-Pas bien compliqué, je t'avais prévenu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Des raisons techniques, éluda Bill. Tu peux vraiment te permettre de refuser ? Sacrifier ta sœur pour un petit excès de curiosité. Pas très magnanime.

Dipper observa le silence. Mabel était encore endormie -dans cette dimension, en tout cas. Il devait se réveiller. On avait peut-être besoin de lui là-bas.

Un mensonge éhonté qui ne lui arracha pas un sourire. Il lui aurait fallu du temps pour s'en convaincre. Et du temps, il n'en avait pas.

-Le même procédé que pour les souvenirs de ton oncle, capiche ? Il les a retrouvés en y étant exposé, explicita Bill face au mutisme de Dipper. Il m'a retrouvé en même temps. Pas de là à ce que je puisse exister en-dehors de son paysage mental.

Le démon se fendit d'un soupir désolé. L'empathie n'était pas son fort, mais peut-être l'auto apitoiement arrivait-il plus haut dans la liste.

-Tu m'as invoqué, et les liens ont été coupés, fit Cipher, mimant des ciseaux avant de suspendre son geste. Partiellement. Impossible de trop m'éloigner. Mais il y a beaucoup de magie à Gravity Falls. Assez pour récupérer un peu plus de mes pouvoirs. Et ne pas avoir à rester enfermé dans la tête d'un homme de Néandertal, tu saisis ?

Le brun se tordit les mains. Refuse, tonnait Stan dans un coin de sa tête. Le marché est flou, confirmait Ford. Et il y en avait un troisième, autoproclamé Sens Commun, qui lui serinait de ne jamais faire confiance à un démon. Et il y avait le petit garçon que Dipper avait été, et qui menaçait d'arracher les belles matinées estivales passées avec sa sœur de tous ses lendemains. Lambeau par lambeau. D'occasion manquée en aventure solitaire. Juste pour lui montrer à quel point ça ferait mal.

-Je te fais pas confiance, se défendit-il malgré tout.

-Alors vois ça comme des intérêts communs, oui ? Le fossile a la bougeotte, mais je suis sûr qu'il resterait volontiers un petit bout de temps dans l'Oregon si ses neveux le lui demandaient. Après ça, je m'en vais, et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi !

-Tu as essayé de détruire le monde !

Son cri était remonté du cœur, dressé là en dernier barrage à une issue inéluctable. Bill avait gagné à la seconde où il avait proposé de sauver Mabel. Les questions de Dipper avaient été une reddition ses protestations, une maigre résistance, tout juste bonne à livrer un combat fantoche. Il voulait que Bill ait raison.

-Ça aurait été lui faire une fleur, contra ce dernier avec un rire de gorge. Mais j'ai vu assez de cet endroit pour me rendre compte qu'il ne vaut même pas la peine que je lève le petit doigt pour lui. Lever l'ancre, par contre… Je sais que ça te brise le cœur, mais sans rancune, l'ami ! Je suis sûr que je peux trouver beaucoup d'autres univers tout aussi ennuyeux que le tien.

Dipper ferma les yeux, caché derrière un rempart de chair comme derrière une couverture épaisse.

-Les autres ne seront même pas obligés de le savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

S'il ne faisait rien de mal, il n'avait aucune raison de se cacher. Que cette suggestion lui réchauffe le cœur en disait déjà long.

-Alors ?

-Je…

-Dommage que ta sœur soit dans les vapes. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre sa famille à cause d'une vieille paranoïa. Ne fais confiance à personne, blablabla, et on efface la mémoire de son vieil oncle chéri à coup de rayons laser ! Si c'est non, c'est non, et je m'en vais.

Le regard de Cipher était braqué sur lui, et sa voix pressante. Ne fais confiance à personne, hein ? Impossible de dire qui, de la magie de Bill ou de la culpabilité qui lui rongeait les os, avait rappelé à son bon souvenir les paroles de Mabel : « Je te fais confiance, oncle Stan ».

Je te fais confiance.

-Marché conclu.

-Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! Regarde, je peux même danser !

Un sifflement de douleur échappa à Mabel lorsqu'elle chercha à illustrer son propos. Se dandiner sur son lit n'était de toute évidence pas encore à sa portée. Le sourire qui barrait son visage était plus qu'assez. Contagieux, il courait sur les lèvres de Dipper, de son père, de ses oncles. Leur mère alternait le rire et les larmes, les mains tremblantes. Elle avait serré sa fille contre elle, avec toute la délicatesse de ce monde et de quelques centaines d'autres.

-Calme-toi, ton bras est toujours cassé, l'avertit son père.

-Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'on va pouvoir signer ton plâtre.

La mine déconfite de la petite fondit comme neige au soleil face à la remarque de Stan.

-Il va être trop beau ! Dipper, Dipper, tu voudras signer en quelle couleur ? Bleu ciel ? Ou non, mauve ! Waddles aussi devra signer.

-Bleu, ce sera très bien !

-Maman, je pourrais avoir des crayons ? Ils sont à la maison !

-Je t'en prendrais des mieux. Ceux que tu voulais, avec des paillettes.

-Demande un appart et un gâteau géant, gamine, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Les yeux de Mabel faisaient la navette entre les différents protagonistes sans réellement saisir le sens de leurs regards. S'il avait pu retourner en arrière, Dipper n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, mais cette amnésie, temporaire ou volontaire, lui retirait tout de même un poids de la poitrine. Des flashs en pagaille hantaient son esprit. Il les sentait, à l'affût, prêts à réduire en charpie un moment comme celui-ci. Il n'y eut ni sang, ni voiture ni regard vide -et le gamin en remercia le Ciel, faute de trouver autre chose.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir. Ça fait beaucoup de monde dans une petite chambre, et nous devons encore faire des examens. Elle doit se reposer.

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent de conserve vers l'homme en blouse blanche qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il avait parlé d'un ton qui, sans être dur, restait irrécusable. Leur mère haussa les épaules, lui opposant une immobilité de statue. Sa confiance dans le corps médical avait été secouée par la guérison miraculeuse de sa fille, et Dipper se sentit presque mal pour le médecin. Le cerveau avait été touché et, même s'il ignorait les détails, le garçon savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en disant que Mabel ne se réveillerait pas à moins d'un miracle. Et on n'entraînait pas les docteurs aux miracles. On leur apprenait les traumatismes, les fractures, les opérations. On leur apprenait à réparer les gens et soigner ce qui pouvait l'être.

Le médecin soupira et écarta les bras, paumes offertes dans un geste de renoncement.

-Vos parents peuvent rester. Mais…

-Pourquoi ils devraient sortir ? Je pète la forme !

-Que vous vous sentiez mieux ne veut pas dire que tout aille parfaitement, ou que vous n'ayez pas besoin de repos.

-Je vais bien !

Mabel mentait mal. Le pli boudeur de ses lèvres et son obstination acharnée n'effaçaient pas les cernes sous ses yeux, pas plus que ses traits tirés. Dipper lui adressa un petit signe de tête avant de se lever.

-T'inquiètes. On revient vite, t'auras même pas le temps de te rendre compte qu'on était partis. Si je te manque trop, demande un miroir.

-Arrête, je suis beaucoup plus mignonne que toi !

-Plus virile, aussi, lança Stan avec un regard appuyé à sa ficelle de neveu. Pas que ce soit très difficile, mais…

-J'ai pas fini de grandir !

-Il faudrait déjà que t'aies commencé.

-Stan !

Un toussotement du médecin coupa court à leurs chamailleries. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans une chambre d'hôpital, cette conversation aurait pu être normale -et malgré sa mine peu amène, Dipper n'avait jamais autant apprécié de se faire traiter de gringalet. Bientôt, ils seraient rentrés, et tout ça serait derrière eux. Une prière plus qu'une certitude, mais le gamin y mit tout son cœur.

-Lisa, Nick, vous pouvez rester. Je ramène Dipper à la maison.

-Hein ? Comme si j'allais…

Ford entendit ses protestations mais n'en fit pas grand cas. Il le poussa dans le couloir, avec la fermeté bienveillante mâtinée de brusquerie qui les caractérisaient, lui et son frère.

-Stan, tu viens ou tu restes faire peur aux enfants dans le couloir ?

Stan parut contempler l'idée un moment avant de les suivre et de se rasseoir sur une des chaises éparpillées dans la salle d'attente.

-Si ça vous dérange pas, je vais attendre un peu ici.

-Sûr ? Tu aurais besoin d'une douche. T'embaumes.

-Sûr. On sait jamais, si leurs fichus escrocs décident encore de crier au loup sans raison… Je leur avais bien dit, moi, que c'était pas un petit accident de rien du tout qui aurait raison de ma nièce !

L'estomac de Dipper remonta le long de sa gorge. Ces boîtes de métal et leurs filins d'acier ne lui inspiraient qu'une confiance toute relative, et son corps était décidé à le lui faire comprendre. Ford n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis -il sait, se dit Dipper.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, oncle Ford ?

-Non. Non, tout va très bien. Je suis juste fatigué.

Les étages descendaient. Neuf, huit, sept. Avec un peu de chance, ils atteindraient le rez-de-chaussée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question. Quant à la perspective d'être coincé en tête-à-tête dans la voiture tout le long du trajet, le garçon l'ignorait sciemment. Il pourrait faire semblant de s'être endormi. S'il fermait les yeux, bercé par les cahots de la route et le ronronnement du moteur, peut-être que le sommeil

Six, cinq.

-C'est quand même étrange, ce qui s'est passé. Un vrai miracle.

Quatre.

-J'ai du mal à croire aux miracles. Avec tout ce que j'ai vu… Mais je suppose que j'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein ? On verra ce que les médecins en disent. Si je jette un œil sur les analyses, il y aura peut-être quelque chose.

Trois.

-Ça te pose question, toi ?

Focalisé sur les numéros qui défilaient devant lui, Dipper haussa distraitement les épaules. Ni oui, ni non, interprétable à souhait : un geste qui sauvait des vies, quand on n'avait jamais vraiment appris à mentir.

Deux, un.

-Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ?

Trop tard. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec une sonnerie surannée qui prit des airs de requiem.

-Non, s'entendit-il répondre.

Brode. Elabore. Dis quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le hall.

Son cœur cognait sa cage thoracique, à lui en briser les os. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur d'en parler. Merde, il aurait dû le dire il n'y avait pas de clause de confidentialité dans ce marché. Et si Bill scrutait le monde depuis la tête de Stan, celle de Ford était inexpugnable. C'aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. Mais sa langue refusait de bouger, prise d'une étrange maladie venue droit du nœud dans son ventre -là où de mauvais pressentiments se tordaient de rire.

-Je me demande aussi ce qui s'est passé, mais pour l'instant, je suis juste… Vraiment heureux. J'ai pas envie de…

-Alors tu n'as vraiment rien à voir là-dedans ?

Si le gamin avait réfléchi, il aurait freiné et fait demi-tour. Tout raconté, quitte à e que Stan lui file la taloche du siècle. Sauf qu'il y avait des moments où on n'avait pas le temps de pondérer : les « je t'aime », les « c'est pas moi », les « va te faire foutre » fragiles comme les ailes d'un papillon. Une seconde d'hésitation, et ils s'écrasaient au sol.

-Bien sûr que non.

Quoique sa voix ait sonné faux à ses propres oreilles, Ford parut se satisfaire de sa réponse, et presque désolé d'en avoir eu besoin. Une réplique préconçue dans une pièce navrante mais puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de mentir, son oncle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Il n'y avait rien de moins dangereux qu'une question creuse : elles étaient là pour meubler le silence et ressasser des évidences vieilles comme le monde, pas pour vous trancher la gorge.

-Attends-moi ici cinq petites minutes

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Dipper, lui emboîtant le pas malgré l'injonction.

Ford ne répondit pas, et s'adressa directement à la femme qui tenait l'accueil, le nez plongé dans des tableaux Excel qui défilaient dans un parangon d'ennui.

-Je vais voir pour la facture, finit-il par répondre à contrecœur.

La mâchoire de Dipper manqua de se décrocher. L'argent. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Dans le tourbillon qui avait suivi l'impact, il n'y avait pas eu de place pour grand-chose dans sa tête : des souvenirs, des espoirs, et un vide soigneusement entretenu. Ces considérations d'adulte lui avaient échappé. Pas étonnant qu'on lui parle encore comme à un gosse. On le rassurait, on le ramenait à la maison, on lui apportait à manger.

-Papa et maman vont te tuer dès qu'ils l'apprendront.

-Mais tu ne vas pas essayer de m'en dissuader. Mademoiselle ?

-Où tu as eu tout cet argent ? Oncle Ford, tu…

-Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?

Dipper se détourna de son oncle il se demandait parfois si cet homme ne gardait pas des secrets futiles pour le simple plaisir d'avoir quelque chose à cacher. Il laissa son regard glisser vers les grandes portes vitrées qui le séparaient du parking. Une bien maigre protection contre l'extérieur -et la scène en replay, encore. Mabel qui joue, et la voiture-

-Le vilain mensonge.

Il sursauta, disséqua le hall, visage par visage -infirmières pressées, docteurs au pas décidé, patients, visiteurs qui faisaient la queue dans ce fichu cube de pierre et de morne anxiété. Une jolie jeune femme à la boutique de souvenirs lui adressa un sourire encourageant un vieil homme à la peau parcheminée sembla l'apercevoir à travers un voile de cataracte l'espace d'une seconde un cadre l'ignora, pendu au téléphone un gosse pleurnichait, tapait du pied, s'ennuyait ferme un adolescent à la moue revêche attendait son tour à l'accueil Ford lisait attentivement la première feuille d'une épaisse liasse de papiers. Les couleurs pastel des hôpitaux se déclinaient dans un arc-en-ciel fade sur les murs et le plafond. Des verts trop clairs côtoyaient des blancs cassés et un lino crème. Pas de gris. Pas de démon goguenard.

Rien que des conversations qui ne le concernaient pas et la voix moralisatrice de sa conscience. Personne d'autre. Une paranoïa mal venue fit crisser ses griffes le long de ses nerfs à vif. Mabel allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sa sœur allait se promener avec un plâtre bariolé pour un bon bout de temps, et ses cheveux auraient peut-être du mal à repousser, mais elle irait bien.

Il s'approcha de Ford, lorgnant sur les papiers qui accaparaient son attention. Sourire crispé de la réceptionniste. A croire que la méticulosité du vieil homme était une attaque personnelle contre elle. Stanford Pines, passion petits-caractères-en-bas-de-page et nota bene. Dipper n'avait pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour deviner qu'il décortiquait le texte à la recherche d'un accroc ou d'un oubli malheureux. Le grand scientifique qu'il était avait développé des réactions épidermiques aux imprécisions. Ford procédait avec méthode. La demoiselle face à lui n'avait sans doute pas grand-chose à lui envier en la matière : c'était aussi avec minutie et précision qu'elle le démembrait du regard, la créativité en plus. Dipper eut envie de secouer la manche de son grand-oncle ou de lui souffler de se dépêcher, mais l'image d'un marmot et de ses suppliques impatientes retint son geste. Autant de temps qu'il aurait préféré passer avec sa sœur.

-Il en a encore pour longtemps ? Cette fille va finir par le tuer s'il emmène pas les papiers.

-A part l'agonir d'injures, franchement…

-C'est vrai que dans un hôpital, il lui faudrait pas mal d'imagination pour réussir à l'achever assez vite. Un bon coup de crayon dans l'œil ? Ou peut-être qu'elle réussirait à l'égorger avec une des feuilles. Je suis sûr que c'est faisable !

Dipper se retourna d'emblée, incapable d'aligner deux pensées plus articulées que « hein » et « pardon ». De son cerveau engourdi ou de ses jambes, il ne savait pas qui lui faisait le plus défaut. Du plomb dans les pieds, du ciment dans les genoux, et le tambour battant d'une migraine qui poignait à un horizon trop proche. Le type adossé au mur à deux pas lui adressa un sourire radieux, amusé de sa plaisanterie. Une note de fierté rehaussait sa voix un peu éraillée.

-Tu vas faire cette tête à ch-

Les mots du garçon furent emportés dans une quinte de toux sèche qui le plia en deux. Dipper n'aurait été qu'à moitié étonné qu'une paire de poumons poussiéreux atterrisse à ses pieds pour se changer en vieille poussière.

-C'est absolument atroce, reprit-il, des larmes empêtrées dans ses cils tandis qu'il se redressait, appuyé au mur. Et dire que je te trouvais faiblard.

Pines jeta un coup d'œil affolé à Ford, à présent en pleine négociation avec la jeune femme -Stephanie, à en croire le badge à sa poitrine. Dipper fit un pas en avant, la peur que son oncle se retourne prenant le pas sur celle, plus diffuse, de se faire éventrer dans l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune imagination, hein ? Il faut toujours que tu poses des questions. On pourrait jouer aux devinettes, à la place.

Sans le rictus qui y était placardé, le visage de son vis-à-vis aurait été d'une banalité affligeante. Des yeux d'un bleu qui n'essayait pas seulement d'imiter le ciel, rendus plus ternes encore par les cernes sombres qui les soulignaient. La blouse que portaient tous les patients tombait mal, trop large pour ses épaules. Il tanguait vaguement, trouvait un équilibre précaire pour le perdre aussitôt accroché au mur comme un naufragé à sa planche pourrie. Il n'avait rien d'impressionnant.

Mais il y avait ce sourire, et les inflexions suffisantes de son discours -un ton de voix, un choix de mots.

-Mon dieu.

-Tu peux m'appeler comme ça, si t'y tiens vraiment, mais-

-Est-ce que Mabel… commença Dipper, livide.

-Quoi, Mabel ? Elle va b-

-Dipper !

Dipper se retourna trop tard pour ne pas apercevoir le froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur, et le sourire factice qui lui suivit. Ford avait rendu les armes et emporté avec lui le dossier pour une lecture plus approfondie -ou peut-être avait-il remporté une grande victoire, pour ce que le gamin en savait. Il accorda à peine un regard à l'autre gamin.

-Il est temps de rentrer. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, tu dois être fatigué. On reviendra dès que possible, et tes parents nous donneront des nouvelles. Stan aussi.

-Oui. Oui, répondit-il. Je…

-A bientôt, Dipper. Monsieur Pines.

Stanford haussa les sourcils et suivit la silhouette du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'éloigna vers les ascenseurs d'une démarche mal assurée.

-Un ami à toi ?

-Vite fait, éluda Dipper. On y va, oncle Ford ? Ou peut-être que je devrais rester avec Stan, finalement. Mabel voudra me voir.

-Elle voudra te voir en forme, petit. Allez.

Le vieil homme hésita avant de reprendre :

-Et puis il faut que tu te changes.

Dipper se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Le sang séché formait une tache qu'on n'enlèverait ni avec de la javel, ni avec du temps. Il devait se changer. Il devait dormir. Il devait-

-On revient bientôt.

Il opina du chef et se laissa guider vers les portes. Le bruit du parking l'assaillit quand elles coulissèrent. Les voitures, les ambulances, les sirènes qui, cette fois, ne hurlaient pas. Il lui fallut du courage pour mettre un pied devant l'autre l'asphalte semblait coller à ses semelles. Sans la main de son oncle, il serait resté planté là, incapable d'avancer et pas plus fichu de reculer.

-Tout se passera bien, Dipper.

Tout se passera bien.


	3. Chapter 3

La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, Dipper laissa un vide bienvenu l'envahir. Une douche brûlante, l'odeur des draps propres -l'adoucissant qu'il avait toujours connu, au parfum de livres lus tard dans la nuit, de messes-basses passé le couvre-feu et d'une routine réconfortante. Ça n'avait pas été assez pour défaire les nœuds dans son ventre, mais le sang s'était réchauffé dans ses veines. La première nuit, il avait été étonné de pouvoir dormir. La deuxième, les cauchemars qu'il avait laissés à l'hôpital avaient retrouvé sa trace et ne l'avaient plus lâché des jours durant. Parfois il se réveillait en sueur, une écharde de glace dans la poitrine d'autres, c'était la sonnerie fantôme du téléphone qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Un problème pendant la nuit. Une rechute, un caillot, un accident, une crainte grimaçante constamment penchée sur leurs épaules à tous. Il la voyait dans le sourire fatigué de leur père. A la façon dont leur mère faisait les cent pas près du fixe dès la seconde où elle franchissait le pas de la porte quand Mabel était encore à l'hôpital.

 _C'est pire pour eux que pour moi._ Il se l'était répété à l'envi, tâchant d'arrêter de se mordre la langue pour plutôt combler les silences que les martèlements de Stan n'avaient pas suffi à réduire en miettes. Dipper savait. Quoiqu'on en pense, un pacte avec un démon psychopathe restait plus rassurant qu'un miracle tout droit sorti des caprices impénétrables du Seigneur. Ce genre de préférences devait en dire long, mais le gamin n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. La science, la magie, c'était fiable. Dangereux, mais fiable. Réciter une prière du bout des lèvres ne pouvait pas faire de mal -une lampe-torche magique dans la manche et une armée de gnomes près à prendre les armes derrière la chair non plus. Ford aurait sûrement partagé son opinion sur la question. Son grand-oncle avait une relation conflictuelle avec le concept du Tout Puissant, arguant que la chance et le hasard portaient souvent ce nom et qu'aucun homme sain d'esprit n'aurait remis son sort entre leurs mains.

Le remettre entre celles d'un dandy équilatéral avec un penchant certain pour le dépeçage n'avait rien de très responsable non plus. Dipper tourna la tête presque à regret et laissa son regard errer sur les nuages à travers les carreaux. Il ne devait pas être plus de treize heures, et sa journée était déjà gâchée. Depuis que sa sœur était rentrée à la maison une semaine plus tôt, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement allégée. Les décibels dont elle inondait un peu trop généreusement qui voulait bien l'entendre -et surtout qui ne voulait pas- avaient eu raison de l'angoisse larvée qui avait rongé les murs pendant son absence. Ne plus devoir passer les portes de l'hôpital aurait aussi pu lui arracher des larmes de joie. Il ne parvenait néanmoins pas à se départir de la sensation de malaise qui lui étreignait les tripes.

-Dipper ! Dippeeeeeeeeer !

-Quoi ?

Appuyé sur un coude, il ne tarda pas à identifier le problème. En l'occurrence, il se dandinait et clamait sa stupidité à grands renforts de grouinements à l'élégance douteuse. Mabel semblait avoir décidé de remédier à ce dernier point en lui attachant un ruban couvert de sequins colorés autour de la queue. Dipper aurait parié que seuls les bourrelets autour de son cou l'avaient dissuadée de lui improviser une cravate rétro.

-Waddles est parti là-haut !

Un sourcil levé, Pines fixa le cochon un instant. L'animal commençait à prendre des proportions inquiétantes, à se goinfrer pour dix.

-J'ai cru remarquer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Mabel, il me fixe.

-Il veut de l'amour, Dipper ! De l'amour, lui cria Mabel depuis le bas des escaliers. Et je crois qu'il a pas encore très bien compris que ma chambre était en bas, maintenant. Ou alors il veut te voir parce qu'il t'aime !

Dipper n'aurait pas osé remettre l'amour de Waddles en question, même s'il n'en trouvait pas exactement la trace dans ses petits yeux sombres. Il se dirigea vers la porte et descendit les escaliers, assez lentement pour bloquer le passage au cochon. Malgré sa corpulence et la longueur de ses pattes, ce fichu porc se plaisait à les dévaler quatre à quatre dès que l'occasion se présentait. Personne n'avait envie d'expliquer à Mabel que son petit amour s'était fracassé un genou pour avoir un peu trop nargué Newton. S'ils pouvaient éviter les plâtres assortis, tant qu'à faire…

-Waddles, s'exclama Mabel avec un sérieux mortel, accroupie à hauteur de l'animal. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur embêter Dipper et aller là-haut ?

Waddles lui répondit d'un grognement apparemment satisfaisant, puisque la jeune fille se redressa, les poings sur les hanches mais un sourire aux lèvres. Une armada de barrettes chamarrées empêchait vaille que vaille ses cheveux de rebiquer dans une bataille épique mais perdue d'avance. Dipper avait toujours ce pincement au cœur quand elle essayait de les rejeter derrière ses épaules et que ses doigts chassaient le vide, mais ça ne lui allait pas mal non plus. Et puis ils avaient toute une vie pour repousser. Les ecchymoses sur son visage s'estompaient petit à petit, le violet tournant au jaune parsemé de minuscules taches noires. A sa démarche, on comprenait que sa jambe la faisait encore trop souffrir pour ne pas lorgner les escaliers d'un œil mauvais -malgré ça, elle ne se plaignait jamais. Le plâtre sur son bras prenait des allures bariolées, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas avant que la moindre trace de blanc ait été couverte de paillettes.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-Rien du tout. Je pensais.

Mabel arqua les sourcils, de toute évidence choquée et sceptique à l'idée que penser fut une occupation en soi dans un autre cadre que celui d'un cours -qui s'apparentait à une forme aussi vicieuse qu'évoluée de torture à ses yeux.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-Rien de particulier.

Il faillit rappeler à son bon souvenir que, si elle s'était adonnée à cette activité avec l'enthousiasme qui la caractérisait pour toutes les autres, les F ne se seraient pas empilés sur son dossier scolaire et qu'ils auraient pu retourner à Gravity Falls cet été-là. Que Stan et Ford voguent par vents et marées ne les avait pas empêchés de poser leurs valises dans leur ancienne chambre du Mystery Shack y aller sans sa sœur, en revanche, aurait constitué une trahison impardonnable.

-Je m'ennuie. Waddles en a marre de jouer au DJ et à Chevalier Cochinou. J'ai relu tous mes magazines, et usé tous les crayons, et j'ai vu le même film trois fois à la télé. En plus, oncles Stan et Ford repartent bientôt. Imagine, j'ai même lu le journal, Dipper. Le journal. Tu te rends compte ? C'est horrible. Ils racontent jamais de choses intéressantes, là-dedans ? Inondations par-ci, un scandale sur un politicien par-là, la campagne du maire, les ours polaires qui disparaissent, des horribles meurtres et une pub pour un mixeur. Oh, ils auront bientôt un bébé panda au zoo, ça, c'était de l'information !

Affalée sur le canapé, la gamine énumérait sur ses doigts la totalité des nouvelles dont elle se rappelait. Dipper se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et saisit le journal incriminé. Stan l'avait laissé ouvert à la page des sports, à moins que ce ne fut leur père Ford l'avait probablement parcouru en entier en avalant son café du matin. Il tourna les pages sans s'y arrêter, lisant les gros titres et les petits caractères en diagonale.

-Ça doit pas être si terrible. Ton horoscope t'a prédit que t'allais trouver une araignée dans ton lit ?

-Non, ils ont dit que j'allais prendre de grandes décisions et que je devais compter sur mon entourage. Et aussi que j'allais rencontrer l'âme sœur.

-Je comprends pas comment tu peux croire à tout ça.

-Tu disais pareil pour les licornes.

Touché. Dipper haussa les épaules. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais vraiment prêté l'oreille à ses discours sur les fantômes et autres goules des bois il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour faire des remarques. Quand on savait que des créatures rondes et vindicatives se livraient une guerre sans merci sur un terrain de golf, une possible conspiration des étoiles et de la galaxie dans son ensemble ne semblait plus aussi tirée par les cheveux.

-Comment est-ce que tu veux que je rencontre mon âme sœur si je suis enfermée dans le salon.

Son immobilité pesait lourd sur le moral de Mabel. Elle ne s'était pas laissée démonter, guerroyant contre l'ennui comme elle seule savait le faire. Apprendre que même elle avait ses limites en la matière inquiéta Dipper plus que cela le rasséréna. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris : comme Stan et Ford, elle avait l'aventure dans les veines. Peut-être qu'elle se satisfaisait de moins, mais sûrement pas de quatre murs et un plafond. Guère plus que des barreaux de prison, le rocambolesque en moins.

-Tu veux aller faire un tour au centre commercial ? Ou à la salle de jeux ?

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de la gamine. Elle se redressa avec la gaucherie d'une marionnette et la célérité de la lumière :

-On y va ! Oh, merci, on y va !

-On devrait quand même attendre que les parents soient revenus, tempéra Dipper.

-Mais ils reviennent dans des heures ! On a qu'à le dire à Stan.

Mabel se mit à brailler le nom de leur oncle, qui répondit d'un grognement trop endormi au goût de Dipper depuis l'étage. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée. Ils ne comptaient pas aller bien loin et, d'autant qu'il s'en souvienne, ils n'avaient pas été explicitement cloîtrés à la maison non plus. Un accord tacite avait été signé d'un regard entendu. Jugeant qu'aucune punition ne leur pendait au nez, Dipper emboîta le pas à sa sœur, enfilant au passage ses chaussures. Une sortie éclair, et ils seraient rentrés. Rien de bien méchant.

-Ça va être génial. Je devrais peut-être appeler Lenny. Elle adorerait venir avec nous !

-Lenny, c'est… ?

-Petite, blonde, avec une tête de lapin. Tu sais bien !

Dipper se contenta d'une mine perplexe. A elle d'en tirer ses conclusions.

-Elle est dans notre classe. Enfin, pas maintenant, parce qu'on est toujours en vacances et qu'il faudrait avoir un sacré problème pour aller au lycée. Oh, quoique si y avait pas cours, j'irais tout le temps ! Eh, ça doit même être super mieux d'y aller en été, en fait. Bataille de craies !

Le visage de Mabel s'était illuminé une fois un pied posé sur le trottoir et, depuis, le moulin à paroles n'avait pas cessé de tourner. Des nuages festonnaient toujours le ciel, mais le vent avait un fond tiède, presque chaud. Il charriait des souvenirs du soleil de juillet, et si on regardait assez longtemps, il y avait encore des azurs du mois d'août dans les trouées au-dessus de la ville où quelques passants flânaient. La silhouette de la maison avait rétréci derrière eux pour bientôt disparaître au détour d'un bâtiment plus haut. Pas de pins séculaires ni de mousse ancestrale à l'horizon malgré tout, Dipper aimait Piedmont. C'était chez lui. Le bouquet de gaz d'échappement qu'une voiture leur souffla au nez ne suffit pas à entamer son beau regain de bonne humeur -ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la fusiller du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait sur l'asphalte avec un vrombissement droit sorti des enfers. Il aurait pu se déboîter la nuque sur encore quelques mètres, mais percuter sa sœur de plein fouet eut le mérite de le ramener à la réalité :

-Aïe ! Mabel ?

La gamine ne réagit pas, plus pâle et immobile qu'une statue d'ivoire, le poing serré au bout de son bras ballant. Quand Dipper posa la main sur son épaule, il s'attendit presque à lui trouver la roideur de la pierre.

-Mabel ? Ça va ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en rejetant encore une fois un courant d'air derrière son épaule. J'ai juste…

Dipper laissa sa main retomber le long du bras de sa sœur pour serrer la sienne. C'était une mauvaise idée. De A à Z. Mabel essaya de lui grimacer un sourire, incapable de chasser les fantômes de ses yeux hantés. Une odeur de gomme le prit aux poumons. Un goût métallique, encore. Un frisson dans la moiteur de septembre.

-C'était pas une bonne idée. Je suis désolé. On rentre, d'accord ?

-Non !

Le cri qui avait échappé à Mabel parut la surprendre autant que Dipper. Il ne démêla pas pour autant leurs doigts. Il voulait rentrer une fois dans leur forteresse, il pourrait protéger sa sœur. Leur maison, leur donjon de fortune. Les horreurs que racontait le silence de Bill l'avaient peut-être changé en château de cartes, mais pour l'instant, il tenait encore debout. Il tira sur le bras valide de Mabel avec mille précautions :

-On y va. Tu veux voir la tête que tu tires ? On va trouver un jeu de société marrant, mais on rentre.

-Dipper, si je sors pas maintenant, qui te dis que je pourrais ressortir un jour ? C'est juste une route, y a pas de problème. Je peux même traverser. J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir. Y a pas d-

-Mabel !

Dipper la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. La jeune fille pesait de tout son poids sur lui -comme un cadavre, susurra encore la sale voix du fond de sa tête. Il la déposa aussi délicatement que possible contre le bitume, la tête sur ses cuisses. Un chewing-gum, un mégot, un caillou. Mabel allait bien. Elle était tombée dans les pommes il aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était de sa faute. Le cœur du gamin battait trop vite, trop fort. Les badauds présents à l'entour s'étaient massés autour d'eux dans un concert de chuchotements paniqués.

-Il faut appeler une ambulance.

Une voix rocailleuse de vieille femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un homme. Pines ne distinguait pas leur visage, trop occupé à fixer celui de sa sœur. Elle allait battre des paupières d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Mais vous allez les laisser respirer, oui ? On se pousse.

Un adolescent, le ton autoritaire. D'une seconde à l'autre, maintenant, c'était certain. Il n'y aurait ni sirènes ni gyrophares, ni ambulanciers, ni cathéters. Elle était juste tombée dans les pommes.

-Une sieste sur le trottoir, pourquoi pas. Il faut toujours que vous attiriez l'attention de tout le monde, hein ? On se réveille.

Un filet d'eau glacé se glissa dans son cou -un flot suivit sur ses cheveux, son pull. Mabel n'y réchappa pas, elle non plus. Quand elle battit des cils et se mit à tousser, Dipper en oublia de se mettre en colère. Malgré ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau et les gouttes d'eau qui dévalaient son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Mabel ! Ça va ? Mabel !

-Je suis désolée, Dipper. J'ai juste eu un petit blanc.

-Tout va bien, elle s'est réveillée. Pas besoin d'ambulance, elle a pas eu son kilo de sucre quotidien, rien de plus !

-Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que moi, je trouve qu'elle n'a pas l'air très…

-Je vais bien ! Je vais super bien, s'empressa de s'exclamer Mabel.

Les muscles tendus, Dipper se tint prêt à la rattraper quand elle se releva -ou, faute de bras suffisamment musclés, à se changer en tapis pour amortir sa chute. La gamine ne chancelait pas sur ses jambes, et semblait croire mordicus à ce qu'elle avançait ç'aurait été assez pour en rassurer la plupart, mais pas son frère. Mabel avait toujours l'air sûr d'elle et de ses mauvaises idées : que ce soit pour organiser une course de fauteuils roulants, transformer les perfusions en lances le temps d'un tournoi de joute ou s'autoproclamer maître de cérémonie dans un speed-dating pour animaux. Jusqu'à ce que les choses tournent mal. Rien n'indiquait que cette fois fît exception.

Il ne la quitta du regard que lorsqu'il fut absolument certain qu'elle n'allait pas tomber à la renverse entre le fromage et le dessert. Détends-toi, bon sang. Détends-toi. Y a pas mort d'homme, tout le monde va bien. Mabel lui adressa un grand sourire bagué, écho tonitruant de ses pensées encourageantes mais faiblardes.

-Merci de vous être inquiétée, continua-t-elle à l'attention de la vieille dame. Mais ça va mieux.

-Vous voulez un bonbon ? Si c'est une histoire de sucre…

Dipper sentit les coins de sa bouche remonter et releva définitivement la tête : il ne restait plus que cette femme bardée de bonnes intentions et le gamin qui les avait copieusement arrosés. Un coup de vent déloyal profita de cette seconde de positivisme pour lui rappeler ses vêtements trempés à le rhume à venir.

-Un pied dans la tombe et le temps de s'inquiéter pour rien, c'est trop beau. Ou alors c'est une manière de la droguer et de l'enlever ?

Jusqu'ici plutôt séduite à l'idée d'accepter des friandises d'inconnus notoires, Mabel suspendit son geste et riva des yeux écarquillés sur son irrévérencieux héros. Dipper comptait pour sa part s'excuser auprès de leur interlocutrice et fusiller l'autre du regard -à blanc, mais le fusiller tout de même. En lieu et place des mea culpa prévus, il n'y eut qu'un long silence et les grognements abasourdis de la femme qui reprenait son chemin, piquée au vif.

-Oh, merde.

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le haussement de sourcils de Mabel, laissant ses pieds agir à leur guise puisque son cerveau l'abreuvait de neige et de grésillements. Là où il aurait voulu reculer, il s'avança entre Bill et sa sœur. Sous le bourdonnement du sang à ses tempes, le son de sa voix ne l'avait pas marqué. Elle était trop différente de ce celle dont il se souvenait, comme déformée par un vieux téléphone ou des kilomètres de fil électrique. Bien sûr, qu'il l'avait déjà entendue -un discours doucereux assaisonné de sarcasme et d'un pédantisme propre à vous coller une nausée de tous les diables. Parasité de mépris pour le reste du monde, avec un arrière-goût de violence.

Il n'aurait pas dû oublier la tête de ce garçon, dans le hall de l'hôpital. Pas que ça ait eu grande importance, à présent : le rictus narquois placardé dessus, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, la routine. Je cherchais des petits chats à sacrifier à Satan et j'ai vu que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

Il se tourna vers Mabel, qui n'en menait pas bien large, et avança de quelques mètres, flanqué d'un Pines de chaque côté. Dipper frémit et recula au contact de la main du démon sur son épaule. Le sens commun dont il se vantait tant avait beau lui souffler qu'aucune poigne n'aurait pu la réduire en charpie, a fortiori celle d'un gamin freluquet, il n'en grinçait pas moins des dents. Il fallait penser vite, ou y aller à l'instinct. Il s'écarta subrepticement à la seconde où l'autre s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard qu'il espéra plus neutre qu'il ne devait l'être. Le gamin était adossé au mur d'une maison, aussi maigre et pâle que dans le souvenir de Dipper. Ses cheveux châtains en pagaille sur sa tête, ses yeux aussi bêtement bleus que les leurs étaient bêtement marrons -et ce sale sourire qui aurait pu paraître engageant. Il avait toujours sa bouteille d'eau à la main, aux trois-quarts vide. Dipper se prit à songer qu'au moins, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de mal qu'on pouvait faire avec un vulgaire bout de plastique. Les images irrationnelles dignes d'un Destination Finale qui envahirent ses pensées le lui firent amèrement regretter. C'était ridicule.

Monstre détraqué ou non, le pire qu'il aurait pu faire aurait été de la jeter par terre dans une grande envolée dramatique. La pyramide détourée par un ciel écarlate et sa gorge brûlante tandis qu'il courait dans les couloirs, à en perdre haleine, le cœur battant et cognant et certain que cette fois c'était fini face à un fichu mur et là maintenant tout de suite c'était certain-

-Je me promenais, reprit-il, un certain agacement peint dans le plissement de son nez. Et j'ai cru te reconnaître, de loin. Alors je suis venu. Tu te rends compte du nombre de choses intéressantes que j'aurais pu dire, au lieu d'expliquer ça ? Enfin, tant pis pour vous.

-Merci, en tout cas, lança joyeusement Mabel en serrant la main de Bill -quelques brèves secondes qui arrachèrent une grimace à Dipper. Si j'étais retournée à l'hôpital, les parents nous aurait tués. Et puis y avait pas besoin ! Pourquoi personne me croit quand je dis que je vais bien ?

-Parce que tu t'évanouis quand une voiture passe, peut-être ?

-C'était de l'hypoglycémie.

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel. Avec les kilos de bonbons qu'elle s'avalait, le diabète serait resté une hypothèse plus crédible. Les bras croisés, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. L'état de Mabel l'inquiétait mais, pour l'instant, elle semblait exhaler le bonheur et la forme.

-Enfin, bref ! Vous vous connaissez ? T'es un ami de Dipper ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Je t'ai jamais vu, si ? Je suis super douée pour me rappeler des visages. Je sais même reconnaître ceux des vaches qu'on a vues dans le bus l'autre fois.

-Les visages des vaches ?

Mabel hocha la tête avec force conviction sous le regard mi-incrédule, mi-impressionné de Bill. Dipper n'aurait jamais imaginé bénir les histoires de bovins de sa sœur : d'ordinaire, elles lui faisaient plutôt piquer un fard à Noël et Thanksgiving. Pas maintenant, toutefois. C'était l'occasion de trouver quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi de crédible. N'importe quoi de passable.

Tu te souviens de Bill ? Eh ben voilà, il fallait que je te sauve la vie, alors je l'ai invoqué. Mais tout va bien, il a promis qu'il ferait rien de mal, cette fois. Pas de pyramide, pas de pétrification, pas de destruction et de créatures cauchemardesques sur fond de musique psychédélique. Stan et Ford ? Oh, non, si tu pouvais éviter de trop mentionner ça devant eux. J'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils m'étripent et me pendent sur la place publique, et puis je suis sûr que je peux gérer ça tout seul, hein ?

Il déglutit péniblement. C'était mal parti. Mais il pouvait gérer ça tout seul. C'était le moment de le prouver.

-J'ai du mal à savoir si c'est ridicule ou génial.

-Génial, enfin ! Imagine ce que…

-Mabel, interrompit-il, il faut qu'on rentre, tu te souviens ? Tout le monde va s'inquiéter.

La petite brune poussa un soupir déçu ou frustré ou un peu des deux. Elle aimait déjà se faire des amis en temps normal, alors sa première interaction sociale en une semaine, après avoir tutoyé la Faucheuse et dansé avec elle, c'était peine perdue. Dipper ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et força un sourire sur ses lèvres. Bill s'amusait à lancer sa bouteille dans les airs, la regarder virevolter pour la récupérer en pleine course. Pas inquiet pour un sou. Au temps pour la mauvaise coordination de la dernière fois.

 _En plus d'une semaine, il a eu le temps de s'y faire, hein ?_ Et de se faire à quoi, au juste ? Dipper serra la mâchoire -qu'il ne comprenne rien était une chose, mais il faudrait ronger son frein. D'abord, mettre Mabel en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Or, à voir la façon dont elle gesticulait et digressait à propos de Waddles, l'entreprise allait mériter toute son attention. Comment en était-elle seulement arrivée à ramener son cochon sur le tapis ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir baisser le son, mettre la vie en pause quelques minutes. _Parce que tu y as pensé, à tout ça, quand tu as eu le temps ? Tu n'aimes même pas ce fichu canard. Tu avais déjà lu ce livre au moins trois fois. Tu n'avais qu'à élaborer une stratégie, au lieu de faire l'autruche. Tu n'as qu'à le dire à Ford. Espèce d'incapable_.

-On doit rentrer.

-Rabat-joie.

Dipper ignora la remarque de Mabel avec autant de brio que le pincement inhabituel de ses lèvres, trop occupé à guetter la moindre réaction sur le visage de Bill. Si ce dernier pensait quoi que ce fut de la situation, il mettait un point d'honneur à n'en rien laisser paraître. Un rire démoniaque aurait eu le mérite d'être clair.

-Vous allez attraper la mort, le soutint Bill.

Sous-entendus compris dans la formule ou non, Dipper n'aurait su le dire. Dans le doute, il croisa un peu plus fort les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce renfort inespéré avait tout d'un écran de fumée -nauséabonde à souhait, prête à vous asphyxier et vous piquer les yeux.

-Je vous raccompagne, continua-t-il fatalement. Tu pourrais refaire une sieste par terre. Les ambulances arriveraient plus vite si on leur signalait l'arrêt cardiaque de ton frère, mais si on peut éviter ça…

Mabel ouvrit la bouche pour protester Dipper, de son côté, se battait bec et ongles pour lui donner tort et ignorer le plomb qui lui brisait les côtes. Il fallait dire non. Le renvoyer d'où il venait -ou n'importe où d'autre et de possiblement plus lointain, si on leur laissait le choix. S'il a un plan, il n'implique pas de vous tuer dans la seconde. Et puis, il faudra éclaircir la situation tôt ou tard. Si seulement Mabel…

 _Excuses en carton-pâte. Tu as juste envie d'oublier ça. Pas de chance._

 _Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça._

Le garçon reprit la parole avant que l'un ou l'autre eut le temps d'objecter, passant un bras sous celui de la jeune fille qui n'était pas immobilisé :

-Et puis, je suis curieux d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire de vache. Ces animaux sont passionnants.

Oscillant entre une bouffée de soulagement et une anxiété féroce, Dipper s'était rabattu sur la zone grise entre elles, sous l'égide d'un mauvais pressentiment et de la certitude que, quoi qu'il arrive, leur maison offrait de meilleurs espoirs de réussite qu'un trottoir. Un territoire connu, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Un oncle sur les nerfs et franchement antipathique non plus. Si Ford était rentré, leurs chances n'étaient sans doute pas loin de doubler. Son plan d'action aurait donc pour l'heure pu se résumer à avancer à reculons vers la maison, mais très vite.

L'impression tenace de laisser un loup entrer dans la bergerie lui collait au train, et accélérer le pas ne semblait pas aider à la semer. Mabel menait la conversation à la baguette, lui épargnant de trop grandes contributions que son cerveau n'était pas en état de fournir. Bill, quant à lui, ponctuait le monologue enjoué de la jeune fille de commentaires oh combien spirituels qui la ravissaient au plus haut point. Pines avait réussi à s'extirper de l'étreinte du démon, qui tenait toujours le bras de sa sœur par le coude. Il n'essaya même pas de contenir le soupir qui lui était monté aux lèvres lorsque Mabel s'élança vers la porte. Ces quelques mètres auraient pu faire toute la différence en cas de danger -terme qui, en présence de Cipher, prenait une dimension aussi vaste qu'effrayante.

-Y a la voiture de maman, les parents doivent être rentrés.

-Donc on est grillés, résuma Dipper avec un brin de fatalisme.

-On dira juste qu'on est partis faire un tour. Y s'est rien passé de grave, au final.

-Motus et bouche cousue, alors ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être qu'on devrait…

Dipper s'apprêta à objecter que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que le silence avait une fichue tendance à s'épaissir avec le temps, au point de donner des allures de secret d'Etat à des évidences vieilles comme le monde qu'en parler à quelqu'un aurait pu l'aider à ne pas éviter les voitures pour le restant de ses jours qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose, pas vraiment, et surtout pas elle. Qu'elle bénéficiait encore d'une odeur de sainteté dont elle aurait mieux fait de profiter, et pourquoi pas avouer au passage que c'était elle qui avait détruit la machine à laver en essayant de donner un parfum de licorne à leurs vêtements.

Au lieu de quoi Bill s'avança et lui coupa superbement la parole :

-Croix de bois, croix de fer. On dira rien. Ce serait dommage de les inquiéter pour des broutilles, hein ? Je reviendrais te sauver si tu retombes dans les pommes.

-T'aurais du mal, si c'était au milieu de la route et qu'une voiture nous fonçait dessus.

Scénario improbable dans son genre, mais l'envie de le contredire et de lui arracher l'auréole qu'il agitait au-dessus de sa tête avait été plus forte.

-J'arrêterai la voiture, contra Bill, appuyé contre la porte, peu regardant des lois de la physique que lui imposait son corps. Même avec tes petits bras, tu pourrais t'en sortir.

-Je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Ça risque plus d'arriver. Tu diras rien, hein, Dipper ?

-Il sait garder un secret quand c'est important. Hein, Pines ?

Il aurait pu s'étouffer sur le sous-entendu, mais se satisfit d'un sourire forcé et d'un hochement de tête. Il allait devoir régler le problème en vitesse. La scène de l'hôpital lui revenait en un souvenir flou taché de panique. Néanmoins, les termes de leur accord restaient d'une netteté sans équivoque : s'il avait tiré le mot « possession » de son chapeau, Dipper s'en serait souvenu. Ça n'aurait sûrement rien changé à la donne mais il s'en serait souvenu.

-Papaaaa, mamaaaan, on est rentrés !

-Les enfants ! Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

-Je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient pas loin. Ils ont plus deux ans, à leur âge, j'étais déjà…

-Tu n'es pas exactement une référence, Stanley.

-Parce que toi si, peut-être ?

 _Et c'est reparti_ , songea Dipper, immobile sur le pas de la porte. Leur père s'était presque précipité dans l'entrée, incapable de cacher son inquiétude sous autre chose qu'un air faussement réprobateur. Il paraissait mourir d'envie de refermer le battant et de donner deux tours de clefs avant de les jeter dans les toilettes, histoire d'être certain que sa progéniture ne repartirait pas en vadrouille sans le prévenir.

-Maman, regarde ! On dirait du cristal. Je crois que je vais en faire un collier, s'exclama Mabel, exhibant le caillou un tantinet brillant que Bill avait ramassé en chemin. Faudra qu'on en cherche un autre pour Waddles. Ça fera ressortir ses yeux !

-La seule chose que ça fait ressortir, c'est ta stup-

-Sa créativité, coupa Stan, qui avait de toute évidence jugé l'insulte à la spontanéité de Mabel comme une raison suffisante pour interrompre son semblant de dispute entre lui et son frère.

-C'est… Euh…

Ses yeux s'arrondirent et, faute d'avoir demandé son nom, elle esquissa de grands gestes vers Bill, à deux pas derrière Dipper tout en le questionnant du regard.

-Will, répondit-il sans réfléchir. Il s'appelle Will.

Il pria tous les saints de ce monde que personne n'ait remarqué le regard que l'intéressé lui lança en retour, et qu'il interpréta comme un « oh, je m'appelle Will ? C'est bien, Will » d'un naturel douteux. Son cœur reprit le capriccio qu'il avait si souvent entonné la semaine passée. Une grande inspiration, un calme olympien, un peu d'ordre dans cette partition erratique. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écarter pour laisser le garçon entrer.

-Bonjour !

Parfaitement détendu, Bill lança un sourire à la ronde. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement aussi ténu que définitif.

-C'est un ami de Dipper. Je lui ai promis de lui présenter Waddles !

La gamine se volatilisa dans le couloir, allant clopin-clopant quérir son ami à quatre pattes et huit bourrelets. Mabel devait se réjouir d'autant plus que la présence d'un quasi-inconnu retenait leurs parents de leur passer un savon en règle pour avoir filé sans rien dire. Comme l'avait soupçonné Dipper, le grommellement de Stan avait plus tenu du ronflement que d'une permission. Le coupable dut sentir la tempête se rapprocher de sa tête, et parut se désintéresser complètement de la scène pour déguerpir au salon. Ses neveux allaient bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait il avait assez de bon sens pour savoir que dans ce genre de cas, mieux valait disparaître avant que son rôle dans l'affaire soit remis sur le tapis.

-On s'est déjà croisés, non ? intervint Ford, réhaussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-A l'hôpital, confirma le gamin. Problèmes de santé. Je suis resté enfermé là-bas un bout de temps, mais j'ai pu rentrer chez moi.

-Ça va mieux, alors ? Aucun enfant ne devrait être malade.

Le sourire de leur mère débordait de compassion. Les parents avaient cette corde sensible accrochée au cœur. Les paroles changeaient, mais la mélodie restait la même : ne faites rien de mal à mes enfants.

-Beaucoup ! Dipper m'a bien aidé. J'essaie de lui rendre la pareille.

-J'ai trouvé Waddles ! Il est là-haut !

-Tu verras Waddles une prochaine fois, hein ? Tu devrais y aller. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter. Je te raccompagne.

-Dippeeeeeeeer, arrête de casser l'ambiance !

-Il a raison, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Ça sent drôlement bon, vous alliez passer à table, non ?

-On attendait que tout le monde soit rentré. Mais on ne va pas tarder, oui.

Regard appuyé de leur père. En d'autres circonstances, Dipper se serait fait un sang d'encre. Pas cette fois.

-Je vais rentrer, alors. J'ai pris un peu de retard, et il faut que je fasse la cuisine aussi, alors…

Pauvre petit, seul chez lui. L'idée qu'il ne sache peut-être pas seulement ouvrir une boîte effleura l'esprit de Dipper et manqua de le faire sourire. S'il mourait de faim, tous leurs problèmes étaient réglés. Quel était le pourcentage de chances qu'un être éthéré d'énergie pure ait appris à faire cuire des pâtes ?

-Reste manger !

Non. _Oh Seigneur, non._

-Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Eh bien… Je suppose que non. Si tes parents ne t'attendent pas…

-Ils travaillent. Mais je vais leur passer un coup de téléphone, au cas où, si vous permettez.

-Alors, tu vas en cours où ?

Dipper était un funambule, évoluant sur une corde trop fine que sa famille s'amusait à tendre, détendre et secouer. Il ne se faisait qu'un souci modéré pour ses parents : si Mabel tenait son imagination débordante de quelque part, ce n'était pas d'eux. Pas assez, en tout cas, pour qu'ils fassent le lien entre les histoires sordides et abracadabrantes que leurs enfants leur avaient rapportées et le comportement un peu étrange de ce cher William. Le gamin en venait à se demander s'il n'extrapolait pas un peu. Bill avait beau hésiter de temps en temps, cela ne faisait pas de lui un dangereux criminel. Au pire, quelqu'un d'un peu lent au mieux, un joyeux drille vaguement distrait.

D'autant que Pines était là pour combler les blancs et habilement détourner la conversation en cas de malaise.

-Il avait des cours à distance.

-Prof particulier ou par internet ?

-Internet ?

Bill exsudait une confiance en lui suffisante pour convaincre Saint-Pierre non seulement de le laisser entrer au Paradis, mais de lui en confier les clefs or, soit cette affirmation-là était en réalité une question, soit elle y ressemblait tant que ça ne faisait aucune différence. Elle avait sonné comme ces termes étrangers que vous répétiez sans trop savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient, ni quel mot s'arrêtait à quelle syllabe. Dipper ne s'en serait pas inquiété s'il n'y en avait eu que trois, assemblées en un concept aussi banal qu'internet.

-J'aurais du mal à faire confiance à internet pour ça. Enfin, si on est capable de se motiver et de s'y mettre, c'est bien joli, mais ça ne doit pas être fait pour tout le monde.

-Ça doit surtout être horrible, de devoir travailler _et_ être enfermé dans leur chambre. J'y suis pas restée longtemps, et j'étais déjà en Enfer.

Mabel se versa une grande rasade de sirop à la fraise et en but une longue goulée, avec un brin trop de dramatisme pour un simple jus. Son humeur morose fut reléguée aux oubliettes à la seconde où Ford entra dans la salle à manger, un grand plat dans les mains, suivi de Nick et d'une casserole gargantuesque dont l'odeur mit Dipper en appétit malgré son estomac noué. Bill leva la tête de son assiette et se dépêcha de finir d'engloutir son morceau de pain, couvert d'une couche de fromage doublée de beurre. Il prenait à cœur d'enfourner le plus de nourriture possible dans sa bouche dans un temps limité, jugeant que mâcher était une activité aussi contraignante qu'accessoire quand on pouvait tout faire passer avec un verre d'eau. De lui ou de Waddles, Dipper n'aurait su dire qui baffrait avec le plus de ferveur l'analogie était saisissante de réalisme.

Du moment qu'avoir la bouche pleine l'empêchait de trop parler, le brun s'en fichait pas mal.

-En fait, ajouta Bill pour son plus grand plaisir, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, mais l'année prochaine, je pourrai retourner en cours. Mes parents font attention à ce que je travaille beaucoup à la maison, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir trop de retard. Moi, j'aurais bien voulu en profiter pour aller explorer un peu.

Lorgner sur les brocolis et le bœuf ne l'empêchait pas de ponctuer son texte de silences opportuns, ni de le mâtiner d'une frustration résignée teintée de bonne volonté fort à propos. Dipper serra le poing autour de sa fourchette. Ben voyons. Le démon avait un couteau en main, mais ses mots restaient son arme la plus acérée.

-Explorer ?

S'il avait voulu piquer l'intérêt de Stan, il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir –« un million » et autres zéros surnuméraires auraient eu aussi fait leur petit effet, mais c'étaient aux contrées vierges et aux mers déchaînées, aux îles désertes et aux imprévus que son cœur était véritablement arrimé. Bill avait dû passer suffisamment de temps dans sa tête, à retourner chaque information pour le savoir.

-Oui. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir par ici, mais ça reste mieux que rien. J'aurais aimé aller à la plage et regarder les bateaux plutôt que des cahiers. Je sais que je ne monterai jamais dessus, mais être le capitaine de son propre navire, et voyager où on veut… Même sans krakens et sirènes, ça doit être fantastique.

Il prit une seconde pour engloutir un morceau de viande avant de tempérer :

-Mais les études, c'est important aussi. J'espère que je pourrai faire les deux. Etre enfermé, c'est toujours mieux avec des livres. De la matière.

-Ça dépend des livres. Ceux de Dipper sont horribles. Sauf le tien, oncle Ford ! Mais les autres.

-S'ils te retiennent tant que ça, tes parents, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

Dipper se mordit la langue, conscient de s'être potentiellement tiré une balle dans le pied. Bill lâcha ses oncles du regard pour lui octroyer toute son attention. C'était déjà ça de pris : la manière dont il les observait lui collait des frissons dans le dos. S'ils avaient pu arrêter l'apocalypse, c'était grâce à eux. « A cause d'eux », si on prenait le point de vue adverse. Sans rancune, l'ami.

Sans rancune.

-J'ai quand même le droit de-

Il avait assurément une réplique bien sentie au bout de la langue, mais aucun des convives n'aurait l'occasion de l'entendre. Six paires d'yeux fixaient le gamin. Sourcils froncés ou écarquillés, ils renvoyaient tous le même étonnement un rien perplexe face aux brocolis que Bill avait recrachés dans son assiette. L'expression de dégoût imprimée sur son visage avait quelque chose de comique stupéfait que les légumes ne se soient pas dissolus face à son regard haineux, peut-être. Il semblait avoir pris leur goût comme une attaque personnelle.

-Will… ?

-Si tu n'aimais pas les brocolis, tu n'étais pas obligé d'en prendre…

-C'est absolument atroce ! Et on est censés manger ça ? C'est…

La politesse ne l'étouffait pas. Dûment noté par monsieur et madame, ainsi que par Ford. Seul Stan riait sous cape, sa propre assiette dépourvue de toute trace de verdure.

-Tout à fait d'accord, petit !

-Ne l'encourage pas, Stanley ! Les enfants ont besoin de manger des légumes !

-Je ne suis pas un enfant !

-Attends, regarde ! Quand on avait pas envie de les manger, maman faisait ça !

Dipper se rencogna sur sa chaise pour laisser Mabel se pencher vers Bill. Un sourire se réfugia aux commissures de ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa l'œuvre finale de la jeune fille : un ersatz de visage pour le moins archaïque les narguait depuis la porcelaine. Bill prit de toute évidence l'atroce rictus -initialement avenant, supposa Dipper- pour une mise au défi dans les règles de l'art.

-Tadaaa ! Food art !

-Si tu détestes ça au point de tout recracher, je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de…

Bill fit la sourde oreille et, en dépit de ce bon conseil, empala un nouveau brocoli sur sa fourchette. Sa détermination fondit à la seconde où les immondes primeurs touchèrent son palais. Qu'il les recrache une fois, passait. Deux, c'était trop. Dipper éclata de rire. Pas Stan, trop occupé à fixer d'un air tout aussi mauvais que Bill le projectile qui avait atterri dans son assiette. Le prince William n'aurait pas eu l'air plus outré s'il avait vu un troupeau de singes débarquer à son mariage.

-Rentre bien ! Tu reviendras bientôt, hein ? On fera une bataille de coquillettes, voir si t'aimes ça !

-Si vous refaites du flan, quand vous voulez ! Je vous remercie encore pour ce délicieux repas, répondit Bill un peu plus fort, de sorte que les adultes l'entendent depuis le salon.

-A bientôt ! Il faudra que tu me donnes ton numéro ! Je peux poster notre selfie avec Waddles, hein ?

-Le poster… ?

-Mabel, il doit rentrer, au revoir et merci.

Dipper referma la porte derrière eux avant que sa sœur n'ait eu le temps d'émettre de plus amples protestations. Il s'appuya au battant, une main sur la clenche. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas réussi à parler seul à seul avec lui et, si Bill ne s'était pas privé de sous-entendus et autres double-sens, Dipper avait joué la carte de la prudence. Eveiller les soupçons de Ford était la dernière chose à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-On est obligés d'en parler maintenant ? J'ai trop mangé. C'est normal d'avoir aussi mal au ventre ?

-Bill, je suis sérieux. Tu avais dit que tu étais dans la tête de Stan.

Ce qu'il n'était pas. Clairement pas. Savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas les observer depuis les yeux de son oncle était rassurant savoir Cipher en liberté, toute conditionnelle qu'elle fut, était effrayant.

-Ah, ça ? Je comptais rester tranquillement à dépérir dans sa tête d'idiot, mais finalement, j'ai trouvé ça à l'hôpital. Pas mal, hein ?

-Non.

S'il comptait partir à la pêche aux compliments, il en était quitte pour revenir bredouille.

-Tu as volé le corps de ce garçon ?

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Si je pouvais faire ça, je l'aurais déjà fait, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu l'as trompé, c'est pareil !

Bill leva les yeux au ciel, quêtant un peu d'aide de la Providence. Dipper, de son côté, priait pour les foudres du Seigneur.

-Tout le monde ne se laisse pas avoir aussi facilement que toi. Je lui ai expliqué la situation, et il a sauté sur l'occasion. Un marché gagnant-gagnant.

Une grimace exagérée étira ses lèvres :

-Quoique je commence à comprendre pourquoi il me l'a cédé aussi facilement. Il ne fait pas dix mètres sans cracher ses poumons, et ces pilules sont assez atroces à avaler. Moins que ces… Choses.

Il insista sur le mot et marqua une brève pause, revivant à coup sûr le traumatisme.

-C'était quoi, le marché ?

Dipper se souvenait du froid polaire qui l'avait soufflé hors de son propre corps -et de la peur tout aussi glaciale qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Il avait suffi de quelques mots et d'un peu d'insouciance. De stupidité, corrigea la sale voix. Tu as été stupide, il serait bien temps de l'admettre. Sans l'intervention de Mabel-

N'y pense pas. N'y pense même pas.

-Le pauvre petit en avait assez de voir sa famille se serrer la ceinture et se faire du souci pour lui. Il avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce et, en échange, j'héritais de ça. Il doit traîner quelque part en bon fantôme. Faire un peu peur aux gens. Il gagne au change. Avec un peu de sens de l'humour, ce n'est pas si terrible, si ?

Tout en prenant soin de garder son vis-à-vis dans son champ de vision, Dipper balaya les environs du regard. Il espérait déceler dans un bruissement de feuilles ou d'un panneau troublé un signe de la présence du garçon. Le frottement d'une main transie sur son épaule, un chuchotement étouffé, quelque chose rien à l'horizon. S'il discernait des fantômes dans le vent, ce n'étaient que les siens.

-Il le récupérera quand je serai parti. Il ne va pas s'évaporer il n'y a que vos sacs à viande qui aient une date de péremption, détends-toi un peu.

Les poings serrés, Pines ouvrit la bouche. Se ravisa. Si ça se trouve, se dit-il, il y a moyen d'invoquer un esprit. De vérifier.

-Tu te fais trop de souci pour lui, gamin.

Dipper voulut reculer, mais son dos heurta la porte. Bill était trop proche -assez pour l'étrangler ou lui crever les yeux. Un retour de manivelle dantesque, tu ne crois pas ?

-Très honnêtement, tu devrais t'en faire pour toi-même plutôt que pour les autres. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies beaucoup avancé de ton côté, alors que ta sœur se porte comme un charme. Tu n'essaierais pas de me jouer un sale tour, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon agita la tête, trop conscient des tremblements qui auraient fissuré sa voix au moindre mot. J'ai pas peur. Pas peur de lui, encore moins maintenant. Je n'ai pas peur. Il se le répétait, mais le message se perdait en cours de route.

-Je te laisse du temps, et tu le gaspilles. C'est censé être précieux pour vous, non ?

-J'attendais de voir ce qui se passerait.

-C'est chose faite, maintenant. Mon petit doigt me dit que si tu attends trop, tu risquerais de ne pas aimer ce que tu verrais. Alors que ce petit repas en famille était si sympathique !

S'il faisait un pas de plus, il hurlait d'abord, il l'assommerait dans un geste aussi suicidaire que cathartique. Après ça, il hurlait.

-Ne menace pas ma famille.

-Une menace ? J'en ai le cœur meurtri, tu me prêtes vraiment des intentions atroces. Je te donnais juste un conseil d'ami.

Dipper songea à nouveau que Bill Cipher n'avait pas d'amis, et que si ses conseils vous menaient aux étoiles, c'était en passant par le cimetière.

-Je dois y aller, lança le démon avec un semblant de sourire, avançant à reculons dans l'allée.

-Attends ! Tu ne m'as rien expliqué sur…

-Je reviens bientôt, Pinetree. On pourra faire un petit échange d'informations à ce moment-là.

-Je t'ai dit d'attendre !

-Mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Le garçon aurait voulu s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais ses pieds étaient fondus dans le ciment du perron. La pierre qui écrasait ses côtes depuis l'accident lestait ses jambes plus sûrement que du plomb.

-DIPPER ! Waddles est dans ta chambre et vu les bruits qu'il fait, tu devrais te dépêcher !

-J'arrive !

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais Bill avait déjà disparu.

Je suis pas encore dans les ennuis. Tant qu'il pense qu'il a le contrôle, tout ira bien.

Il ignora le soupir désabusé du sens commun, le ricanement de l'incertitude et le silence de sa conscience. Qu'ils fassent tous leurs valises : il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il se débrouillerait. Et il n'avait pas peur.

Notes : Ça fait une éternité et, pour me rattraper, c'est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Plus qu'un chapitre avant de revoir des têtes connues de Gravity Falls, numérotez vos abattis.  
Et Dipper pense trop. Une histoire du point de vue de Waddles, ça aurait déjà plus de gueule.  
Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas, et à (assez) bientôt !


End file.
